N A R U
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Last Chapter : "Sasu takut... Naru seperti mama... Sasu takut... Papa, Sasu takut..." / "Naru bukan mama! Naru adalah Naru, teman Sasu!" / "Takut...Sasu takut...hiks..hiks...Papa...", tubuh Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya bergetar. Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa kemarahannya membuat Sasuke ketakutan dan membencinya. Dia bahkan sama seperti mama Sasuke yang jahat itu. -NaruSasu-
1. Chapter 01

[Chaptered]  
Title : N A R U  
Chapter : 1 / 3  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Itachi with ChibiSasuke and ChibiNaruto  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Horror, Family  
BGM : Lead - Thanks for...

* * *

Terinspirasi dari sebuah film horror, menurut aku nih film best bingitz. Bisa tebak, film apakah itu?

Walaupun ff ini bertema horror, tapi gak sehorror di film kok, maklum main castnya chibiNaru, chibiSasu, sama om Itachi. Masak kecebadai gitu dijadikan hantu #plak

Lansung aja deh mulai.

* * *

Terdengar suara tangis balita dari sebuah rumah kecil di ujung blok.  
"Bisa diam tidak!", bentak seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun sambil melayangkan sapu ke pantat seorang balita laki-laki yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Bukannya diam, balita itu malah semakin menangis kencang.  
"Mama...hiks...hiks...",  
"Diam!",  
"Mama...hiks...hiks...Sasu...",

Balita yang belum genap berumur 5 tahun itu bernama Sasuke. Sambil berjalan pincang mendekati sang mama, dia ingin memeluk mamanya itu.  
"Menjauh dariku, anak sialan!", sang mama malah menendang Sasuke hingga jatuh menabrak tembok.

"Mama...Sasu...a-aa...hiks...hiks...", Sasuke terus menangis sambil memegang perutnya yang baru saja ditendang sang mama.

Awalnya Sasuke memberi isyarat pada sang mama bahwa perutnya sakit, tapi sang mama tidak peduli. Sang mama terus memaksa Sasuke untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya, tapi itu membuat Sasuke muntah. Melihat Sasuke muntah, sang mama marah lalu menampar pipi gempal Sasuke, memarahi bocah itu hingga menangis. Pusing mendengar suara tangisan Sasuke, sang mama langsung mengambil sapu dan melayangkannya ke pantat Sasuke berkali-kali.

Sang mama menjambak rambut Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Mengurung Sasuke di kamar mandi yang gelap, menulikan pendengarannya dari tangisan Sasuke di dalam sana.

"Huf~ Mengapa aku bisa melahirkan anak sial itu?", keluh sang mama.

Sang mama mengambil beberapa botol alkohol dari dapur. Menyamankan diri di kursi sambil meneguk alkohol. Sang mama teringat dengan masa lalunya. Betapa sakitnya dia semasa mengandung dan melahirkan Sasuke, tidak ada sanak keluarga yang mendukungnya, semuanya menutup mata. Sang calon suami pergi meninggalkannya setelah menghamilinya dan enggan menikahinya, pria itu pergi dan hilang tanpa kabar. Hamil di luar nikah adalah aib bagi keluarga.

Di tengah sulitnya hidup dan himpitan ekonomi, membuat wanita ini depresi, ditambah lagi dengan sang anak yang masih balita, rewel dan ingin dimanja. Dia hanyalah seorang wanita, dia masih muda dan belum pandai mengurus anak, dia tidak sanggup menghadapi semuanya sendiri, dia butuh seseorang untuk menolongnya. Setidaknya biarkan sang suami pulang dan membantunya mencari nafkah.

"Mama...hiks...hiks...", panggil Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

Sang mama melempar botol kosong ke arah pintu, berteriak agar Sasuke diam.

"Seharusnya kau mati saja! Kau membuatku bertambah gila!", teriak sang mama frustasi akibat pengaruh alkohol.

* * *

Di dalam kamar mandi yang gelap.

Sasuke tengah terbaring di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan lembab. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram perutnya yang sakit. Sejak awal, perutnya sudah tidak beres.

"Mama...Sasu aaa...", rintihnya.

Sesosok cahaya tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sasuke, sosok anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun dengan cahaya kuning mengitari tubuhnya.

Sosok itu menyentuh perut Sasuke.  
"_**Naru di sini**_", ucap sosok kuning itu.  
"Naru?", Sasuke menyentuh tangan sosok kuning yang bernama Naru, lebih tepatnya Naruto, dia tidak takut pada Naruto, bisa dibilang mereka berteman, meskipun Sasuke tidak tahu makhluk apakah Naruto itu?

Tangan Naruto begitu hangat di perutnya. Naruto ikut berbaring dan memeluk Sasuke agar tetap hangat. Perlahan Sasuke tertidur tanpa merasakan sakit di perutnya lagi.

"**Naru benci orang dewasa!**", desis Naruto, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata semerah darah, mengandung kemarahan kebencian yang sangat besar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sang mama ditemukan tewas tergantung di langit-langit kamar. Polisi menganggap kejadian ini murni bunuh diri karena depresi.

"Mama?", tanya Sasuke polos ketika melihat jasad sang mama diangkut ke dalam mobil ambulance. Sasuke belum tahu bahwa sang mama telah meninggal. Dia hanya ingat, seorang polisi membangunkannya, lalu menggendongnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mamamu sudah meninggal", jawab seorang polisi muda berbadan tegap dan tinggi, rambut panjang sepunggung terikat rapi agar tidak tertiup angin, polisi inilah yang telah membawanya keluar. Polisi berparas tampan itu bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke tidak paham dengan jawaban Itachi.  
"Mama! Mama!", teriak Sasuke hendak mengejar mobil ambulance yang baru saja berangkat.  
"Mama! Sasu! Mama!", Sasuke menggeliat dari gendongan Itachi, tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai mobil ambulance yang mulai menjauh.

"Mama! Sasu! Aaaa! Aaaa!", Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi, bermaksud menyuruh Itachi untuk mengejar mobil ambulance itu.

Itachi baru menyadari bahwa anak yang digendongnya ini, belum pandai berbicara.

* * *

Di rumah sakit.

Setelah suster mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke, tak lama kemudian Sasuke tertidur karena kelelahan menangis seharian.

Itachi mengamati wajah polos Sasuke yang tertidur.  
"Dia begitu imut", Itachi tersenyum sambil menoel-noel pipi gempal Sasuke. Jika Sasuke bangun nanti, dia akan mencubit-cubit pipi itu dengan gemas.  
"Berhenti mengusiknya, kau akan membuatnya terbangun!", ucap seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai merah.  
"Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa dia super imut, Karin?",

Wanita berambut merah yang bernama Karin mengelus pipi Sasuke, tatapannya mengiba melihat Sasuke.  
"Dia imut, sangat imut, tapi mengapa ada yang tega menyiksa anak seimut ini?",  
"Aku akan mengadopsinya",  
"Hn! Ide bagus!", angguk Karin tanpa sadar.

_TiK_  
_Tak_  
_Tik_  
_Tak_

"Hah!? Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan, Itachi?", teriak Karin baru sadar.  
"Sttsss...", Itachi menyuruh Karin untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya.  
"Ehem...Tolong diulang?", tanya Karin dengan pelan dan hati-hati.  
"Aku akan mengadopsinya", ulang Itachi, "Tidak ada sanak keluarga yang mau mengurusnya, aku tidak mungkin memasukkan anak seimut dia di panti asuhan",

Karin meraih kedua tangan Itachi, menatapnya dengan terkagum-kagum.  
"Aku mendukungmu, Itachi. Tugasmu sungguh mulia", Karin terharu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Hahaha... Kau terlalu berlebihan", tawa Itachi.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Segitu dulu deh.  
Singkat sih, maklum aja ya, ak ngetiknya di henpun.  
Gak bisa banyak word, takut heng trus mati mendadak.  
Pusing pala berbi, kalo hasil ketikannya hilang smua.

Udh ada bayangankah, ff ini terinspirasi dari film apa?


	2. Chapter 02

[Chaptered]  
Title : N A R U  
Chapter : 2 / 3  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Itachi with ChibiSasuke and ChibiNaruto  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Horror, Family  
BGM : Lead - Thanks for...

* * *

Ah! Lama juga baru diupdate. Makasih udah nebak-nebak, tapi jawaban kalian salah, jadi dikurangi 10point #plak

* * *

Sesampainya di apartement, tempat Itachi tinggal seorang diri.

"Mama! Mama! A a a!", Sasuke tengah memberontak dalam gendongan Itachi, dia enggan masuk ke apartement.

Selama di rumah sakit, Sasuke terus berteriak menyerukan 'mama' berkali-kali. Sambil menarik tangan Itachi, mengajaknya keluar mencari sang mama. Itachi sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa mamanya telah meninggal, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kini Sasuke telah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit, dan Itachi telah mengurus hak asuh atas Sasuke, sekarang dia adalah papa untuk anak imut ini. Pria berumur 26 tahun ini sangat excited untuk menjadi orang tua!

Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke diam saja dan tidak memberontak. Mungkin dia mengira Itachi akan mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi setelah memasuki lobi apartement, dia langsung berteriak. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum gugup, ketika orang-orang di sekitar melihatnya tengah menggendong Sasuke yang memberontak tidak mau ikut, Itachi seperti om-om penculik anak.

"Taraaa! Rumah baru, Sasu!", seru Itachi.  
"Mama! Mama!", tangan mungilnya mencakar-cakar dada Itachi yang tertutupi kemeja.

Itachi mendudukkan Sasuke di sofa, meraih tangan mungilnya, lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Tinggal sama paman, eits, tinggal sama papa ya?", tanya Itachi pelan, supaya Sasuke mengerti dengan ucapan Itachi.  
"Mama...", oniks kelam yang sama seperti Itachi itu mulai berair.  
"Mama sudah pergi, tinggal sama papa saja ya? Pa-pa",  
"Papa?", Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, hanya kata itu yang berhasil ditangkapnya.  
"Hn! Papa!", Itachi menunjuk dirinya.

Sasuke ikut menunjuk diri Itachi.  
"Papa?", ucapnya.  
"Hn!", angguk Itachi membenarkan.

Sasuke langsung mengusap matanya yang berair, sebuah senyum merekah membuat pipi gempalnya terlihat menggemaskan, kemudian dia langsung memeluk Itachi.

"Papa!", serunya. Sasuke sering mendengar kata 'papa' yang keluar dari mulut sang mama. Dia sangat ingin tahu papa itu apa? Dan dia berhasil mengetahuinya. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, yang wajahnya tidak beda jauh dengan sang mama.  
"Papa!",  
"Ahahaaa...", tawa Itachi sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke.

"Tidak seharusnya aku membohonginya", pikir Itachi, "Tapi, jika aku tidak berbohong, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya, sementara dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan?",

Itachi memang bukan papa kandung Sasuke, tapi Itachi bertekad akan menjadi papa yang baik untuk bocah malang itu.

* * *

Siang harinya, Itachi mencoba untuk memasak. Dia ingin terlihat keren di hadapan Sasuke, walaupun dia tidak pandai memasak.

"Sasu, bisa tolong papa siapkan piring?", panggil Itachi setengah berteriak, walau jarak antara dapur dan ruang tengah -tempat Sasuke bermain- tidak jauh.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Itachi mematikan kompor, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, memeriksa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di sana?

Tidak ada seorangpun di sana, sepi. Itachi memeriksa kamarnya -satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartment ini-, tetapi Sasuke tidak ada di sana.  
"Mungkin di kamar mandi", pikirnya.

Itachi melangkah ke luar kamar, beralih menuju kamar mandi.  
"Sasu?", panggilnya sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi yang gelap. Ditekan saklar lampu untuk penerangan. Itachi melihat Sasuke sedang terduduk di lantai kamar mandi.  
"Apa yang Sasu lakukan?",  
". . . ", Sasuke diam saja.  
"Astaga! Sasu terjatuh?", rasa panik Itachi mulai muncul.

Dengan cepat Itachi gendong tubuh mungil Sasuke, membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Mendudukkan Sasuke di sofa, memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, apakah ada memar atau luka lainnya? Ternyata tidak ada memar atau lecet sedikitpun.  
"Syukurlah~", Itachi bernafas lega, pikirannya terlalu berlebihan.

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan wajah keheranan, dia tidak mengerti mengapa Itachi tampak panik?

"Ah! Waktunya makan! Nomnom~", Itachi tidak ambil pusing, segera dia menggendong Sasuke menuju dapur, mendudukkannya di meja makan.

Menyiapkan sepiring nasi, 2 potong tempura dan semangkuk soup labu untuk Sasuke. Ketika Itachi sedang mengambil segelas air untuk Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari sambil membawa makanannya.  
"Mau kemana, Sasu?", panggil Itachi mengikuti kemana arah Sasuke berlari.

_BLaaaaM_  
Sasuke menutup kuat pintu kamar mandi.

Itachi membuka perlahan pintu kamar mandi, takut menyenggol Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang pintu.

Tampak Sasuke terduduk di lantai membelakangi Itachi, melahap makanannya dengan rakus.  
"Sasu tidak boleh makan di sini", tegur Itachi, dengan pelan mengambil piring dan mangkuk Sasuke keluar. Tapi tak disangka, Sasuke malah berteriak dan menarik-narik baju Itachi, meminta untuk mengembalikan makanannya itu.  
"Tidak boleh seperti ini, Sasu",  
"Papa! A! Aaa!", teriak Sasuke yang terus menggapai-gapai, hingga akhirnya piring berisi nasi itu terlepas dari pegangan Itachi dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memungut dan memasukkan nasi itu ke mulutnya.  
"Jangan dimakan!", Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, memaksanya untuk memuntahkan nasi kotor itu ke wastafle.  
"Sasu, a, a! A!", Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.  
"Sasu lapar?",  
"Sasu, A! A!", Sasuke kembali menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Sasu pasti lapar. Salahku yang memasak makanan terlalu lama", pikir Itachi merasa bersalah.  
"Maafkan papa", lirihnya.

Tanpa sadar Itachi menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke. Seandainya Sasuke terlahir di keluarga yang benar, mungkin dia tidak perlu sesulit ini untuk menyampaikan keinginannya kepada Itachi.

* * *

Itachi mengajak Sasuke berkeliling di lingkungan sekitar. Memperkenalkannya pada banyak hal, yang Itachi yakini belum pernah dilihat Sasuke.

"Papa! A!", seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk 3 orang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain ayunan bergantian.  
"Sasu ingin bermain ayunan?",  
"A!", Sasuke menarik Itachi menuju ayunan.

Dengan halus, Itachi meminta anak kecil yang sedang duduk di ayunan untuk bergantian dengan Sasuke. Tapi malah, ketiga anak itu langsung berlari menjauhi mereka.  
"Ahaha... Sepertinya wajah papa menakutkan",

Sasuke dengan cueknya menempati ayunan itu, dia tampak kesulitan menaikinya. Itachi membantu Sasuke menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang. Mengayunnya dengan pelan.  
"Iyeey!", seru Sasuke girang.

Itachi bahagia melihat Sasuke tertawa seriang itu.

* * *

Malam harinya, Itachi memasak lagi, memasak secepat mungkin, dia tidak ingin Sasuke kelaparan menunggunya. Kini Sasuke tengah berendam di dalam bathtube air hangat, pintu kamar mandi sengaja dibuka lebar agar Itachi bisa mendengar suara, jika Sasuke memanggilnya.

Itachi melirik jam dinding, Sasuke sudah terlalu lama berendam. Diapun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dari sini dia bisa mendengar suara cipratan air dan tawa Sasuke.

"Ahahaha... Naru... whoo whoo~", Sasuke menyiram-nyirami dinding di depannya dengan semangat, tidak peduli siramannya telah membuat dinding di sekitar menjadi basah, dia bahkan tidak menyadari mainan bebek karetnya jatuh ke lantai.

Itachi mengambil handuk dan membungkus tubuh telanjang Sasuke.  
"Waktunya makan! Nomnom~", Itachi mengangkat Sasuke keluar dari bathtube.  
"Ah! Naru!", seru Sasuke yang tidak rela menyudahi permainannya.

Tanpa Itachi sadari, ada sesosok anak kecil menatapnya dengan kebencian.  
"_**Milik Naru direbut!**_",

* * *

Selesai memakaikan Sasuke piyama, Itachi membawa Sasuke ke meja makan. Lagi, Sasuke berniat untuk makan di kamar mandi.

"Tidak boleh, Sasu", cegah Itachi, merebut piring dari tangannya.  
"Papa! A!", Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Itachi meletakkan piring itu di meja. Menggendong dan memangku Sasuke di pahanya.  
"Makan di meja, bukan di kamar mandi", jelas Itachi sepelan mungkin agar Sasuke bisa menangkap perkataannya.

Sasuke menghiraukan Itachi, pandangannya fokus pada sepiring nasi di hadapannya. Dia ingin sekali memakan makanan itu.

"Makan yang benar itu, seperti ini", Itachi mengambil sesendok nasi.

Sebelum menyuapi Sasuke, Itachi memintanya untuk berkata, "Itadakimasu",  
"A!", seru Sasuke.  
"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su", eja Itachi.  
"A! Papa! A!", Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin makan.  
"Hn. Baiklah!", ngalah Itachi yang mulai menyuapi Sasuke, "Itadakimasu~"

Sasuke langsung melahapnya dengan cepat. Kemudian mulutnya membuka lebar, minta diisi lagi.

Itachi tersenyum geli sambil mencubit pipi gempal Sasuke dengan gemas.  
"Papa, a, a", kembali Sasuke menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Itachi kembali menyuapi Sasuke, ini lebih baik ketimbang Sasuke makan di kamar mandi. Itachi tidak habis pikir, mengapa mama Sasuke tega mengajari anaknya seperti itu?

* * *

Sebelum tidur, Itachi mengajari Sasuke berbicara. Sasuke hanya bisa mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, kemudian dia melupakannya lagi. Memang sulit mengajarinya, tapi Itachi tidak akan menyerah, karena dia adalah seorang papa.

Itachi mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa geli dengan usapan itu.  
"Well, waktunya tidur, Sasu!", Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Itachi ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke, mendekapnya agar tetap hangat. Sasuke merosot turun, bersembunyi di dalam selimut tebal, melesak-lesakkan tubuhnya di dalam sana.  
"Besok papa ada tugas, Sasu main sama Karin-neesan ya",  
"Ahahaha...", Sasuke tertawa, keasyikan bergumul di dalam selimut, berguling-guling.

Meskipun mulai mengantuk, Itachi memaksakan diri ikut bermain dengan Sasuke, menggelitiki Sasuke yang tertutup selimut.  
"Ahahaha...", Sasuke kegelian. Tangan Itachi menyusup ke dalam selimut, menggelitik perut Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Ah!", Itachi tersentak dan menarik keluar tangannya. Baru saja dia menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat dingin di dalam sana.

Dengan cepat Itachi menarik jauh selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh Sasuke. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke.

Suhu tubuh Sasuke normal. Lalu yang dingin tadi itu apa?

Sasuke mengambil selimut dan kembali bergumul di dalamnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah", guman Itachi memijit dahinya, matanya sudah tidak bisa membuka terlalu lama.

Itachi membiarkan Sasuke bermain dengan selimutnya, dan membiarkan dirinya tidur di samping Sasuke.

"Naru... bobo! Bobo! Sasu..",  
"Hn. Oyasuminasai, Sasu~", balas Itachi yang menghiraukan ucapan ambigu Sasuke.

Di dalam selimut, tampak Naruto sedang memeluk Sasuke. Menina-bobokan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat menyukai kehangatan tubuh Naruto.

* * *

Tengah malamnya Itachi terbangun karena tidak merasakan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya. Selimut yang dimainkan Sasuke tadi, terjatuh ke lantai.

Itachi berjalan menuju kamar mandi, siapa tahu Sasuke sedang pipis.

Alangkah terkejutnya, ketika Itachi menekan saklar lampu kamar mandi, melihat Sasuke tengah terbaring meringkuk di lantai kamar mandi.

Segera dia menggendong Sasuke, membawanya ke kamar.  
"Ng? Naru?", Sasuke mulai terbangun.  
"Ini papa",  
"Papa...", Sasuke kembali tertidur, tangan mungilnya mencengkram piyama Itachi, seolah-olah tidak ingin jauh darinya.

Sepanjang malam, Itachi terus terjaga. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke diam-diam kembali tidur di kamar mandi.

Dia rela tidak tidur nyenyak demi sang anak yang diasuhnya ini.

* * *

Keesokan pagi, Itachi mengajari tata cara makan yang benar pada Sasuke.

"I-",  
"A!",  
"Ayo, Sasu! Say I-",  
"Iiii!",  
"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su",  
"Imasu!", teriak Sasuke, raut wajah anak itu terlihat kesal.  
"No, no. I-ta-da-ki-ma-su", Itachi dengan sabar mengajari Sasuke.  
"Imasu! Imasuu!", Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, dia mulai merengek.  
"Ahahaha... Gomen, gomen", Itachi mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke.  
"Papa! Imasu! Imasu! A! A!", Sasuke menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.  
"Ahahaha.. Baiklah! Itadakimasu~", Itachi menyuapi sesendok bubur ke mulut mungil Sasuke yang terbuka.

Lalu Itachi mengajari Sasuke memegang sendok yang benar. Selama ini, Sasuke memegang sendok dengan menggenggam.

Walaupun lambat dan berantakan, setidaknya Sasuke bisa menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Itachi membawa Sasuke ke kantor polisi pusat, tempatnya bekerja. Itachi tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di apartment.

"Ohayou!", sapa Itachi pada rekan kerjanya.  
"Ohayou!", balas mereka.  
"Ohayou, Sasu-chan!", Karin langsung berlari dan merebut Sasuke dari gendongan Itachi.  
"Aaa! Papa!", Sasuke menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, dia tidak ingin jauh dari Itachi.  
"Main sama Karin-neesan ya. Papa harus kerja", bujuk Itachi.

Sasuke terus memanggil Itachi. Itachi merasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya.  
"Sasu-chan. Lihat, neesan ada apa?", Konan mengeluarkan setangkai lollipop untuk memancing perhatian Sasuke.  
"Whoo!", mata Sasuke langsung berbinar menatap lollipop yang di pegang Konan.

Karin mengedipkan matanya, memberi Itachi isyarat bahwa mereka bisa mengatasi Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Itachi agak berat membiarkan Sasuke dijaga oleh Karin. Tapi tak masalah, karena di sana juga ada Konan yang merupakan seorang ibu, Konan pasti bisa menjaga Sasuke dengan baik.

* * *

Karin mengajak Sasuke berkeliling, wanita berumur 25 tahun ini sangat senang dengan anak kecil, terutama wajah Sasuke yang begitu imut dan polos.

"**_Sasu~ Sasu~_**", samar-samar terdengar suara seorang bocah yang terus memanggil-manggil Sasuke.  
"Hn? Naru?", sahut Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Sasu-chan mau boneka itu?", tanya Karin yang mengira Sasuke menginginkan boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau yang dipajang di depan toko boneka yang dilewati mereka.

Sasuke menghiraukan pertanyaan Karin, fokus untuk mendengar Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Tunggu di sini ya! Nee-tan akan membelikan boneka itu, spesial untuk Sasu-chan!", Karin langsung berjalan cepat memasuki toko, dia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Sasuke yang begitu senang atas hadiahnya.

Lagi, Sasuke menghiraukan Karin. Dia berlari menjauhi toko boneka, berlari menuju tempat yang diarahkan Naruto.

* * *

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Karin?",  
"_Itachi! Gawat! Ini gawat!_", seru Karin yang memekakkan telinga Itachi.

Itachi menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenging.  
"_Gawat Itachi! Gawat!_", suara Karin bahkan masih bisa di dengar dalam radius 30cm.  
"Pelan-pelan, Karin", ucap Itachi.  
"_Sasu-chan menghilang! Aku meninggalkannya sebentar, tapi Sasu-chan sudah tidak ada di sana! Aku panik, Itachi! Aku takut Sasu-chan diculik orang!_",  
"Kau sudah memeriksa di area sekitar?",  
"_Sudah, Itachi! Sudah!_",  
"Tenangkan dirimu, Karin. Aku akan mencarinya",  
"_Maafkan aku Itachi! Aku lalai~ Uhuhuhu~_",  
"Hn! Jangan sedih, Karin! Nanti keriputmu bertambah", hibur Itachi.

* * *

Itachi sudah mencari Sasuke di apartement dan sekitarnya, tapi Sasuke tidak berhasil ditemukan. Bahkan rekan-rekannya belum mengabarinya juga. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dia takut Sasuke benar-benar diculik orang jahat

_"Mama! Mama!",_

Entah mengapa Itachi teringat dengan kata itu. Apa Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya?

Dengan segera Itachi berlari menuju rumah Sasuke yang dulu.

* * *

Itachi tiba di rumah kecil yang kumuh, tempat Sasuke tinggal dulu. Rumah itu gelap dan masih disegel dengan pita kuning polisi, tampak menyeramkan.

"Sasu tidak mungkin di dalam", gumannya.

Aura hitam pekat di sekitar membuatnya merinding.

"_Ahaha! Naru!_", terdengar suara Sasuke yang sedang tertawa dari dalam rumah.  
"Sasu?", panggil Itachi memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Berbekal cahaya dari layar ponsel, Itachi mulai mencari Sasuke. Terus memanggil-manggil Sasuke, tapi bocah itu menghiraukannya. Tetap tertawa, seperti sedang mengajak Itachi bermain hide and seek.

_Tap tap tap_  
Terdengar suara langkah berlari, sekilas Itachi melihat Sasuke sedang melintasinya.

"Ahahaha! Naru! Ahahaha...",  
"Sasu dimana? Papa menyerah. Ayo, keluar, Sasu~", bujuk Itachi yang meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. Entah mengapa rumah kecil ini terasa begitu luas.

"Whooo! Whooo!",  
"Sasu, ayo keluar. Waktunya makan, nomnom. Papa sudah lapar, Sasu tidak lapar?", Itachi terus membujuk, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapannya, tapi dia terus bersuara daripada mencari dalam kegelapan dan keheningan.

Itachi sampai di kamar mandi, tempat dia menemukan Sasuke dulu. Itachi tersenyum lega, setelah melihat sosok kecil yang bersembunyi di dalam kain putih.

"Gotcha! Papa menemukan Sasu!", Itachi langsung memeluk sosok itu dari belakang.

Sedikit heran saat memeluk sosok itu, suhu tubuh yang begitu dingin.  
"**_GRrrrr~_**", terdengar suara geraman dari dalam kain putih.

Itachi merasa aneh dengan suara geraman itu, berniat membuka kain putih yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Tetapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu menerjang dan memeluk pinggangnya. Ponsel di tangannya terlepas seketika.

"Papa! Makan! I-ta-da-ki-ma-su!", ucap si penerjang terbata-bata mengucapkan 'itadakimasu'.

Itachi mengenali suara itu, itu adalah Sasuke.  
"Sasu di sini, lalu...", pikir Itachi melirik ke sosok yang tertutupi kain putih di hadapannya, "...itu siapa?",

Mendadak bulu kuduk Itachi tegang, dengan cepat dia menggendong dan membawa lari Sasuke keluar dari rumah itu. Tidak peduli kakinya menyenggol atau menjatuhkan barang-barang sekitar.

* * *

Itachi membawa Sasuke makan di Ichiraku Ramen. Dia tahu bahwa anak itu pasti lapar.

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su!", ucap Sasuke yang masih terbata-bata. Mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar, mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk menyuapinya.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar kata itu, kosa kata Sasuke bertambah. Dia harus berterimakasih pada rekan-rekannya yang mau mengajari Sasuke.

"Ah!", Itachi teringat sesuatu, dia lupa mengabari Karin bahwa Sasuke telah ketemu.

Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di rumah itu. Kembali merinding membayangkan dirinya baru saja bersentuhan dengan hantu.

"Papa! Makan! A~", Sasuke menunjuk mulutnya yang menganga.  
"Ahahaha.. Gomen, gomen", Itachi menyumpit ramen, meniup-niup uap panas agar mulut mungil Sasuke tidak kepanasan saat memakan ramen.

Setelah pulang nanti, barulah dia akan mengabari Karin. Menceritakan tentang pengalaman mistik yang baru saja dialaminya.

* * *

Di apartment.

Itachi sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Karin, sementara itu, Sasuke sibuk bermain di kamarnya yang gelap, lebih tepatnya sedang berbaring di kolong ranjang sambil melingkari diri dengan selimut yang tebal.

"**_Naru benci orang dewasa!_**",  
"Naru?", Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.  
"_**Papa jahat. Naru benci**_",  
"Papa?",  
"_**Hn! Papa jahat! Dia orang dewasa yang jahat. Jauhi dia!**_",  
"Papa jahat?",  
"_**Jika dia menggendong Sasu, Sasu harus segera menendangnya. Jika dia menggandeng Sasu, Sasu harus menggigitnya. Dia mencoba merebut Sasu dari Naru. Semua orang dewasa itu jahat! Sasu mengerti?**_",  
"Hn?", Sasuke semangin bingung.  
"_**Ya. Sasu harus mengerti**_", Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke agar merapat dan memeluk bocah itu, "Sasu itu milik Naru",

Sasuke tertawa geli sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan mengelitiki perut Sasuke.

"Ahahaha... Geli, Naru.. Geli...",  
"Sasu?", panggil Itachi sambil menekan saklar sehingga kamar menjadi terang.

Itachi terjongkok, mengintip Sasuke di kolong ranjang.  
"Sasu sedang apa?", Itachi menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke.  
"A!", teriak Sasuke enggan keluar dari kolong ranjang.  
"_**Papa jahat. Papa jahat**_", Naruto terus membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Sasuke.

Itachi tidak bisa mendengar suara Naruto. Itachi terus menarik Sasuke untuk keluar dari kolong ranjang.  
"A! Aaaa!", Sasuke semakin kuat menjerit, dia marah lalu menggigit tangan kiri Itachi.  
"Aw!", tangan Itachi berdarah terkena gigi-gigi Sasuke yang tajam.  
"Papa jahat!", teriak Sasuke yang menyeret tubuhnya seperti ulat bulu, menjauhi Itachi.  
"Sasu kenapa?", tanya Itachi terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Mengapa Sasuke bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya jahat?  
"Papa jahat! Papa jahat! Papa jahat!", rapal Sasuke berkali-kali, mengikuti ucapan yang dibisikkan Naruto.

Itachi berhasil menarik paksa Sasuke untuk keluar dari kolong, memeluknya dengan erat, meskipun Sasuke meronta, berteriak dan memukul-mukul wajahnya.  
"Papa jahat! Sasu ci! Ci! Ciiiii!",  
"Papa sayang Sasu. Sasu anak baik. Papa sayang Sasu. Sayang Sasu. Papa sa...",

_BLaaaaM_  
Ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh suara debaman pintu yang tertutup kuat. Tidak ada angin atau siapapun di sana, lalu apa yang membuat pintu itu menutup kuat?

"Akh!", Itachi menjerit tertahan, Sasuke menggigit bahu kanannya.  
"Sasu, ini papa. Sasu kenapa?", Itachi bersikap selembut mungkin, mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke, dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke takut, "Ini papa. Sasu tidak ingat? Ini papa. Pa-pa",

Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya, beralih memandang wajah Itachi yang tersenyum, senyuman yang sama saat Itachi menemukannya, senyuman yang begitu hangat.

"Papa?",  
"Hn. Ini papa", Itachi menyeka darahnya yang menempel di sudut bibir Sasuke.  
"Papa~", lirih Sasuke, kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi, "Papa~",  
"Papa di sini",

Itachi mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke hingga bocah itu tertidur pulas di pelukannya.

Itachi tidak tahu, mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mengasarinya?

"Apa mungkin Sasuke marah karena aku meninggalkannya?", pikir Itachi.

* * *

Tengah malamnya, Itachi terbangun karena mendengar isakan Sasuke.  
"Sasu, ada apa?", tanya Itachi melihat Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjang, tempatnya berbaring.  
"Sasu pol...hiks..hiks...", Sasuke terisak sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelah Itachi, "Pol..Sasu pol..",  
"Pol?", Itachi berusaha memahami ucapan Sasuke. Itachi baru menyadari maksud Sasuke setelah dia melihat ranjangnya basah, Sasuke mengompol.  
"Ahahaha... Tidak apa-apa, sayang", Itachi memeluk Sasuke, mengecup puncak kepalanya.  
"Pol.. Papa.. Sasu pol...",  
"Tidak apa-apa. Papa tidak marah. Papa sayang Sasu", Itachi mengecup pipi gempal Sasuke.

Sasuke mengira Itachi sang papa itu akan memukulnya karena telah mengotori ranjang, tapi ternyata Itachi malah tersenyum dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Berbeda dengan perlakuan sang mama, wanita itu memukul dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi, menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sana. Itulah penyebab mengapa Sasuke selalu pindah tidur di kamar mandi.

* * *

_TiiiNG TooooNG_  
Bunyi bell membangunkan Itachi yang terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Hn? Sasu?", panggil Itachi yang tidak menemukan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Dengan cepat dia menuruni ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Astaga, Itachi! Kau tidak mengunci pintu rumahmu!", tegur Karin.  
"Ah! Hai!", sapa Itachi tertawa masam, padahal dia tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Mengapa kali ini dia bisa lupa ya?  
"Kau baru bangun? Jam berapa sekarang? Dimana Sasu-chan? Apa Sasu-chan masih tidur?",

Itachi baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah siang, dia ketiduran hingga tak ingat waktu. Dan dia juga menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak ada di apartmentnya.

"Gawat!", ucap Itachi yang segera berlari keluar.

Karin tahu maksud Itachi, diapun ikut keluar mencari Sasuke. Jangan sampai Sasuke hilang lagi!

* * *

"Ahahaha!", Itachi dan Karin menghentikan langkah mereka ketika mendengar suara tawa riang Sasuke dari arah taman.

Ditelusuri jalan setapak itu dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri berayun-ayun di ayunan. Merekapun bernafas lega.  
"Papa! Nee-tan!", sapa Sasuke.  
"Hai! Sasu-chan!", sapa Karin.

Itachi dan Karin memutuskan untuk duduk dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang bermain ayunan dari kejauhan.  
"Kau terlihat kacau", dengus Karin, tidak biasanya Itachi terlihat berantakan seperti ini. Ini sudah siang hari dan Itachi masih mengenakan piyamanya.  
"Ahahaha...", Itachi meresponnya dengan tertawa masam lagi.  
"Astaga! Tanganmu kenapa? Ah! Bahumu juga!", Karin baru menyadari luka gigitan di tangan kiri dan bahu kanan Itachi.

Karin menarik tangan kiri Itachi.  
"Ini bekas gigitan anak-anak. Apa...", Karin langsung melirik ke arah Sasuke.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Aku membuat Sasuke marah. Aku mengambil selimutnya, lalu dia marah dan menggigitku. Aku masih kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku tidak tahu, kapan dia lapar, mengantuk, ingin pipis ataupun buang air besar? Aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya, mainan yang diinginkannya? Terkadang dia mengajakku berbicara, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya? Aku hanya bisa mengira-ngira", curhat Itachi panjang lebar.

Karin mengepuk-puk puncak kepala Itachi.  
"Ayo, lebih semangat Itachi! Menjadi orang tua itu tidak mudah. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi papa yang baik untuk Sasu-chan!",  
"Ah~ Karin~", Itachi menatap Karin dengan terharu-haru.

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pembicaraan lainnya. Karin bilang, ada kasus penculikan dan penjualan anak yang harus mereka tangani. Itachi merasa bimbang, dia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang polisi, di lain sisi dia ingin meluangkan waktu untuk Sasuke.

_BRaaaaK_  
Terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat turun dari ayunan yang berayun kencang, membuat Sasuke gagal mendarat. Niat Sasuke ingin menghampiri sang papa, tapi Sasuke tidak sadar bagaimana kondisinya saat itu?

"Sasu!",  
"Sasu-chan!

Teriak mereka histeris, langsung berlari melihat kondisi Sasuke yang terbaring terlungkup.

Itachi dengan hati-hati membalikkan tubuh Sasuke.  
"Papa... A...", lirih Sasuke yang kesakitan menggerakkan tubuhnya.  
"Astaga!", teriak Karin melihat tulang lengan kiri Sasuke menjulur keluar menembus kulit.  
"Papa di sini sayang", bisik Itachi sambil menutup mata Sasuke dengan tangannya, dia tidak ingin Sasuke shock melihat luka mengerikan di lengannya itu.

Mereka segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Di rumah sakit.

Setelah dilakukan operasi perbaikan struktur tulang lengan kiri Sasuke. Dokter bilang, kondisi Sasuke baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka yang serius, selain patah tulang lengan kiri.

"Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan dia bermain sendirian", sesal Itachi, duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang terlelap. Sebuah gips membungkus lengan kirinya yang mungil.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti pakaian. Kau tidak lihat, suster-suster tadi menertawakanmu?", Karin mencoba menghibur Itachi.

Itachi tertawa bodoh menyadari penampilannya. Dia masih mengenakan piyama.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartment, Itachi segera mandi. Dia harus bergegas kembali ke rumah sakit.

_ZaaaaZ_  
Air hangat meluncur keluar dari shower, membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya.

Bersampo dan bersabun. Tanpa dia sadari, keran air tiba-tiba berputar ke suhu yang panas.

"Och!", teriak Itachi kepanasan pada wajah dan matanya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari keran, tapi keran itu tidak bisa mengurangi suhu panas itu. Itachi terpaksa keluar dari bathtube. Tapi sialnya, dia terpleset dan terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Kepalanya dengan kuat membentur lantai. Pendengarannya berdengung, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, samar-samar dia melihat siluet anak kecil yang sedang berdiri di bathtube menatapnya dingin dari atas sana. Lalu kegelapan menguasainya.

"_**Sasu terluka gara-gara dia! Naru benci orang-orang yang menyakiti Sasu!**_",

* * *

Tidak tahu berapa lama Itachi pingsan, ketika dia terbangun, lingkungan sekitar tampak gelap, karena hari sudah malam.

Dia mencoba untuk berdiri, menahan nyeri di pinggang, pantat dan kepalanya.

"Ceroboh sekali aku", gumannya.

Dengan tertatih-tatih dia membersihkan sisa sabun di tubuhnya. Sasuke pasti telah menunggunya di rumah sakit.

Dia tidak ingat, bahwa dia baru saja dicelakai oleh sosok tak terlihat.

* * *

Di rumah sakit.

"Papa!", seru Sasuke melihat Itachi yang baru saja datang.

Itachi mencoba berjalan biasa-biasa saja, tapi tidak bisa. Pinggang dan pinggulnya ngilu.

"Kau kenapa, Itachi?", Karin tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Itachi.  
"Aku terpleset di kamar mandi", bisik Itachi.  
"Gah! Ceroboh sekali kau ini!",  
"Ahahaha... Maaf~", Itachi tertawa garing.

"Papa! Papa! Buuumbuum!", Sasuke menunjuk mobil-mobilan yang dipegangnya, dia ingin bermain dengan Itachi.  
"Teman-teman datang menjenguk. Mereka membawa baaanyak mainan dan makanan manis untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sangat menyukainya"  
"Ah~ aku sungguh beruntung punya kalian~", ucap Itachi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke sudah diizinkan pulang. Walaupun lengan Sasuke masih dibalut gips. Gips itu masih harus dipasang selama sebulan.

"Tama!", seru Sasuke ketika memasuki apartment. Bocah itu terlihat senang dalam gendongan Itachi.  
"Okaeri!", sahut Itachi.  
"Oriii!", Sasuke mencoba mengikuti ucapan Itachi.  
"O-ka-e-ri",  
"Oka...ri?",  
"Oka-eri",  
"Oka-eri",  
"Hn! Tadaima, okaeri",  
"Tama! Oka-eri!", seru Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum geli mendengarnya, mengajari Sasuke berbicara rasanya menyenangkan.

Sasuke turun dari gendongan lalu berlari ke kamar, menghiraukan Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berlari.

"Naru! Naru!",  
"Naru?", Itachi masih belum memahami apa arti dari kata 'Naru' yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke.

Itachi meletakkan sekantong mainan Sasuke di sofa. Memijit-mijit sejenak pinggang dan pinggulnya yang masih nyeri. Lalu menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk bertanya.  
"Naru itu apa, Sasu?",  
"Naru?",  
"Hn. Naru itu apa?",  
"Naru apa?", Sasuke malah balik bertanya.  
"Naru itu makanan? Nato?", tebak Itachi.  
"Da!", geleng Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Itachi, memaksa Itachi untuk menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.  
"Naru!", Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingking kanannya ke jari kelingking Itachi yang terjulur, "Naru!",  
"O, Naru itu persahabatan", Itachi senang memperoleh jawaban dari pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran, "Naru!"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar.  
"Naru!", seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke belakang Itachi.  
"Eh?", Itachi terbelalak, segera dia menoleh ke belakang, namun tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Sasuke masih menatap ke belakang Itachi sambil tersenyum-senyum.  
"O, Sasu mengerjai papa ya. Rasakan ini! RoaaaaR~", Itachi melancarkan serangan kelitikan ke perut Sasuke.  
"Ahahaha.. Papa..geli..geli...",

Di belakang Itachi, tampak Naruto memandang sendu atas keakraban Itachi dengan Sasuke.

"**_Sasu sudah tidak sayang Naru lagi_**",

Aura kemerahan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Aura itu membuat kaca jendela di dekatnya pecah.

_PRaaaaNG!_

Itachi menghentikan aksinya mengelitiki perut Sasuke. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak turun dari ranjang, sementara dia memeriksa penyebab kaca jendela pecah.

Tidak ada batu atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat kaca jendela itu pecah terkena lemparan dari luar. Lalu? Apa penyebabnya?  
"Mungkin memang sudah harus diganti", guman Itachi mencoba untuk berpikir realistis.

Itachi berbalik dan melihat Sasuke tengah membeku, matanya terbelalak memandangi sesuatu di samping Itachi.  
"Sasu, ada apa?", Itachi mulai merinding, dia dapat merasakan hawa mencekam di sampingnya, tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya, apa Sasuke melihatnya?

Ya, Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Naruto tercengir padanya, memerkan gigi taringnya yang panjang, 3 pasang kumis kucing di pipinya terlihat jelas, bola mata biru itu telah beubah menjadi merah darah, aura kehangatan dulu juga berubah menjadi aura kemarahan. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan.

"Na...ru...",  
"_**Sasu jahat!**_", Naruto mulai mengarahkan cakarnya yang tajam ke arah Itachi.

"DA! NARU! DA!", teriak Sasuke sekuat mungkin.

Itachi berlari memeluk Sasuke yang terus berteriak.  
"Da! Da!",  
"Hn! Papa di sini, sayang. Papa di sini, jangan takut",

Sasuke menarik kemeja Itachi dengan erat, dia tidak ingin Naruto melukai papanya.  
"Naru..da..da..", isak Sasuke ketakutan, tubuhnya dingin dan bergetar, "Papa..Sasu..",  
"Hn, papa di sini, Sasu",

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke selalu menempel di dekat Itachi. Kemanapun Itachi pergi, dia selalu ikut. Saat tidak menemukan Itachi, dia akan menjerit dan menangis sekuat mungkin hingga sang papa kembali. Dia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan Naruto yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sasu, papa senang jika Sasu dekat dengan papa, tapi papa tidak bisa membiarkan Sasu terus bergantung pada papa, karena masih ada banyak orang yang mau berteman dengan Sasu. Sasu harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang mandiri. Bagaimana jika papa tidak ada lagi? Apa Sasu...", nasihat Itachi pada Sasuke terpotong karena seseorang memukul kepalanya.  
"Jangan membuat Sasu-chan keheranan!", ketus Karin, sang pelaku.

Karin tersenyum dan memberikan setangkai lollipop pada Sasuke.  
"Nee-tan! Ari...to?", Sasuke mencoba mengingat kata yang tepat.  
"Arigatou", ucap Karin membenarkan.  
"Arigatou! Nee-tan, arigatou!",

Karin mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sasuke, tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke dengan semangat menjilati lollipopnya.

"Untukku tidak ada?", cibir Itachi memcoba terlihat imut di hadapan Karin.

Karin mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku roknya. Ponsel itu milik Itachi.  
"Arigatou, nee-tan!", Itachi meniru gaya bicara Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, Karin menghadiahi kepala Itachi dengan sebuah pukulan.

"Tidak kusangka kau mau mengambilkannya untukku", Itachi mengecek email dan panggilan masuk di ponselnya.  
"Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, jadi aku hanya membantu sedikit",

Dia tidak sibuk, hanya saja dia terlalu fokus pada Sasuke sehingga dia mudah mengabaikan tugas utamanya. Beruntung dia punya partner seperti Karin.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku",  
"Tentu! Traktir aku minum!",  
"Arigatou, nee-tan!",  
"Whatever!", rolling eyes.

"Ah!", Itachi teringat sesuatu, "Kau tidak merasakan hal mistik di rumah itu?",  
"Tidak ada",  
"O, begitu...",  
"Hanya saja, Sasori dan Dei-chan pernah mencoba menghubungi ponselmu, mereka tidak tahu bahwa ponselmu tertinggal di rumah itul,  
"Lalu?",  
"Panggilan terjawab, mereka mendengar suara geraman. Dei-chan takut lalu mematikan ponselnya. Kalau Sasori, dia memarahimu agar berhenti bercanda, dia tidak takut dengan lelucon itu. Saat aku menjelaskan semuanya, barulah mereka tahu bahwa bukan kau yang mengerjai mereka",

Itachi mendadak merinding.  
"Ada sesuatu di rumah itu",  
"Hn. Mungkin saja itu arwah...", Karin melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sibik menjilati lolliponya, Sasuke berhenti menjilat ketika Karin dan Itachi menatapnya.  
"Hn?", Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Jangan biarkan Sasu-chan main ke sana lagi", pesan Karin.

* * *

"Doremipapupupu buuh~", Sasuke meniup busa sabun yang memenuhi bathtube. Sebuah plastik melindungi gips di lengan kirinya agar tidak basah terkena air.

Dari dapur, Itachi tersenyum geli mendengar senandung Sasuke. Itachi sedang membuat makan malam. Sambil menungguh air mendidih, dia memikirkan tentang masa depan Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke sudah bisa beradaptasi, Itachi berencana untuk menyekolahkannya. Di sekolah, Sasuke pasti bisa berteman dengan anak-anak seumurannya. Dan telebih lagi, Sasuke pasti pintar berbicara, Itachi sudah tidak sabar mendengar celotehan Sasuke.

_BLaaaaM_  
Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan kuat. Membuat Itachi tersentak dari imajinasinya.

"Sasu?",

"PAPA!",

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Ak gak ngambil 100% cerita dari film horror itu, hanya mengambil 25% saja. Jadi mungkin gak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Tapi semoga ending nanti ada yang bisa menebaknya.

Salam kecup basah ( ˆ ³ˆ)


	3. Chapter 03

[Chaptered]  
Title : N A R U  
Chapter : 3 / 3  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Itachi with ChibiSasuke and ChibiNaruto  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Horror, Family  
BGM : Lead - Thanks for...

* * *

Langsung aja, gak usah pake sekapur sirih, soalnya ini udh lama gak update :)

* * *

Sasuke sedang asyik mandi busa di kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba sosok Naruto muncul di hadapannya. Membuat Sasuke terdiam dan perlahan mundur menjauhi Naruto hingga punggungnya menyentuh sisi bathtube. Meskipun Naruto dalam wujud bocah polos dan tidak menakutkan seperti monster, tetap saja Sasuke masih takut untuk mendekatinya.

"**Sasu tidak sayang Naru lagi**", lirih Naruto dengan wajah sedih.  
"Da", geleng Sasuke, "Sasu sa...",  
"**Sasu jahat!**", sela Naruto.  
"Da!",

_BLaaaaM_  
Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan kuat, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"**Gara-gara papa, Sasu jahat! Papa jahat! Sasupun ikut jahat! Semua orang dewasa jahat!**", jerit Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna merah.  
"Da! Naru jahat! Naru jahat! Sasu ci!", Sasuke menyiram-nyiramkan air ke tubuh Naruto, Sasuke takut melihat warna bola mata itu.

Naruto marah dan menarik kaki Sasuke sehingga Sasuke melorot ke dalam air.

"Papa!", Sasuke terus memberontak, menendang-nendang tangan Naruto yang ingin menenggelamkannya.

"Sasu? Buka pintunya!", teriak Itachi dari luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

Tenaga Naruto lebih kuat, sehingga Sasuke berhasil ditarik hingga ke dasar bathtube. Tubuh mungil itu tenggelam di tumpukan air busa.

Naruto menekan bahu Sasuke dengan kuat.  
"BrrBrrr...", banyak gelembung udara keluar dari mulut Sasuke, pergerakan Sasuke mulai melemah, sepasang mata oniks itu perlahan meredup. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, dia bisa melihat mata biru Naruto yang begitu sendu.

Sepasang tangan menarik tubuh Sasuke dan mengeluarkannya dari tumpukan air busa.

"Sasu? Buka matamu!", Itachi melakukan CPR agar Sasuke bisa bernafas.

Usaha Itachi berhasil, Sasuke terbatuk mengeluarkan banyak air dari mulut dan hidungnya.  
"Sasu, panggil 'Papa'!", perintah Itachi untuk mengetes kesadaran Sasuke.  
"Pa...pa...",

Itachi bernafas lega, dia memeluk tubuh dingin Sasuke.  
"Maaf, papa lalai menjagamu", sesal Itachi. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Sasuke mandi sendirian. Dia nyaris kehilangan Sasuke.

Melihat Sasukenya dipeluk, membuat Naruto semakin sedih. Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto itu, dia ingin bertanya, mengapa Naruto sedih? Tetapi tidak bisa, karena Sasuke tidak pandai berbicara.

"Na...ru...", hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

Tangan lemah Sasuke hendak meraih dan menyentuh wajah Naruto, tetapi tidak berhasil kerena Itachi segera menggendongnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

* * *

Itachi tidak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian lagi. Mulai dari bangun pagi, mandi, makan, kerja, hingga tidur. Dia tidak boleh lalai lagi, bisa-bisa dia kehilangan Sasuke, sang buah hati.

Tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah, karena menjaga Sasuke 24 jam sambil menjalankan tugas kepolisian yang nyaris terbengkalai.

"Papa akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu", bisik Itachi di telinga Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di dalam mobil patroli.

Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan, Sasuke tinggal bersamanya. Kosa kata Sasukepun juga bertambah, tidak hanya 'A' saja. Meskipun terbata-bata atau sepenggal.

* * *

"_**Hiks...hiks...**_", Itachi terbangun di tengah malam karena mendengar suara isakan anak kecil.

"Sasu?", dia tidak menemukan Sasuke di sampingnya. Dia juga merasa bahwa kamar yang ditempatinya kini, bukan kamarnya yang biasa. Ini seperti ruangan di rumah Sasuke dulu.

Itachi menuruni ranjang, keluar dari kamar itu. Dari sini dia bisa melihat sebuah cahaya kuning meredup yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan, kamar mandi.

"_**Hiks..hikss..**_", isakan itu terdengar semakin jelas setelah Itachi melangkah mendekat.

_KRiieeeeT_  
Bunyi decitan pintu yang didorong. Cahaya kuning itu kian meredup.

Itachi menekan saklar berkali-kali, tetapi lampu tidak kunjung menyala. Dengan bermodal penerangan dari cahaya itu, Itachi menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi yang gelap. Entah mengapa kamar mandi ini terkesan begitu luas dan dalam?

"Sasu?", panggil Itachi menemukan sosok anak kecil yang sedang terjongkok di sudut ruangan. Sosok itu dikelilingi cahaya kuning seperti kunang-kunang.

Itachi bermaksud menggendong sosok yang dikiranya Sasuke dan membawanya ke luar, tetapi tiba-tiba sosok itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Sepasang bola mata merah itu terlihat jelas dari kegelapan. Itachi yakin kalau sosok di hadapannya itu bukan Sasuke.

"**Jangan rebut Sasu!**", teriaknya melengking membuat telinga Itachi sakit dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sosok itu adalah Naruto, dia menerjang tubuh Itachi hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Tangan mungil itu mencekik kuat leher Itachi.

"**Jangan...rebut Sasu...hiks...hiks...**", Naruto kembali terisak, airmata darah mengalir deras dan menetes ke wajah Itachi.

Itachi tidak bisa mendengar jelas, dia menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi tenaga Naruto lebih kuat darinya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Ah!", Itachi tersentak bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dia bernafas lega ketika menyadari bahwa tadi adalah mimpi.

Itachi merapatkan diri memeluk Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"_**Jangan rebut Sasu**_", kalimat itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi.

"Siapa anak itu?", guman Itachi, dia memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kembali wajah sosok dalam mimpinya tadi. Wajahnya tidak jelas, yang paling diingatnya hanya sepasang bola mata berwarna merah.

"Huf~ Aku terlalu lelah~", Itachi memijit keningnya, dia sedikit pusing. Dia tidak ingin ambil pusing memikirkan mimpi buruknya tadi.

Ya, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi.

* * *

Di koridor.

"Sepertinya ponsel papa ketinggalan", Itachi menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya. Dia meraba-raba saku celananya, dan tidak menemukan ponselnya.

Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu di depan lift, sementara Itachi mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal. Sasuke mengangguk kuat. Sambil menggendong boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau pemberian Karin, dia berlari semangat menuju lift. Dengan berjinjit dan melompat, Sasuke berhasil menekan tombol lift. Selanjutnya tinggal menunggu Itachi datang.

"**Sasu~**",

Mendengar suara itu, membuat Sasuke ketakutan. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari menuju apartementnya, mencari sang papa. Sasuke takut dengan Naruto, karena Naruto pernah menjahatinya. Dia tidak bisa lagi berteman dengan Naruto. Naruto telah berubah menjadi monster yang jahat dan menakutkan.

_DuuK DuuK_  
"Papa! Papa!", Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pintu apartment.

Mendengar ketukan dan panggilan Sasuke, Itachi segera berlari menghiraukan kegiatannya mencari ponsel.

"Eh?", pintu tidak bisa terbuka. Itachi memutar-mutar knop pintu, dia benar-benar terkunci di apartmentnya. Menyadari bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, Itachi langsung mencari sesuatu untuk menjebol pintu.

Di balik pintu, tampak Sasuke yang ketakutan. Dia terus berteriak memanggil sang papa.

Di tengah lorong, muncul sosok Naruto.  
"**Sasu~**", panggil Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekat.  
"Da!", geleng Sasuke melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu.

Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju Sasuke.  
"**Sasu, ayo main sama Naru**", Naruto semakin mendekat.  
"Da!", Sasuke berlari ketakukan menuju tangga darurat yang terletak di ujung lorong.

_Tap tap tap..._

"Papa, Sasu takut...takut...", Sasuke mulai menangis sambil menapaki anak tangga menuju atas.

"**Sasu~ Naru ingin bermain**", suara itu terdengar jelas dari belakangnya. Membuat Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat Sasuke berlari, semakin cepat pula Naruto mengejarnya.

"Sasu takut... Papa...Sasu...takut...", rapal Sasuke.  
"**Sasu jangan takut, Naru di sini**", tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di hadapan Sasuke membuat Sasuke terkejut dan jatuh terguling di anak tangga.

Boneka dinosaurusnya terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya untuk meraih boneka itu, tetapi sebuah tangan mengambil boneka itu terlebih dahulu.

"**Sasu tidak perlu ini**", sebuah api muncul dan membakar habis boneka itu.  
"Ah! Dino!", teriak Sasuke melihat boneka kesayangannya itu hangus.

Naruto terjongkok untuk berbicara lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari Naruto. Seandainya dengkulnya tidak bergeser, mungkin dia akan berlari lagi.

"**Sasu hanya perlu Naru**", ucap Naruto.  
"Da! Naru jahat! Sasu ci! ci!", teriak Sasuke.  
"**Naru tidak jahat! Sasulah yang jahat!**", balas Naruto meneriaki Sasuke.

Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke, menyeretnya menaiki anak tangga.

"Papa! Papa!", Sasuke kesakitan karena Naruto menyeretnya paksa, "...sakit..hiks..hiks...papa...",

Naruto marah mendengar Sasuke yang terus menyebut kata 'papa'. Dia melepaskan jambakannya, lalu menduduki tubuh Sasuke, mencengkram leher Sasuke, bersiap untuk mencekiknya.

"**Sasu harus ikut Naru. Naru kesepian**", Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan.  
"Hiks...hiks... Ini bukan Naru Sasu. Sasu ci Naru yang ini", Sasuke tidak menyukai warna mata Naruto yang berwarna merah ini, dia lebih menyukai warna biru yang dimiliki Naruto dulu.

"**Jangan benci Naru! Ini Naru!**",  
"Da!", Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh, dengan cepat Sasuke berguling merapat ke dinding. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang lecet karena diseret tadi. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah monster itu.

"Sasu takut... Naru seperti mama... Sasu takut... Papa, Sasu takut...",

"**Naru bukan mama! Naru adalah Naru, teman Sasu!**",  
"Takut...Sasu takut...hiks..hiks...Papa...", tubuh Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya bergetar.

Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa kemarahannya membuat Sasuke ketakutan dan membencinya. Dulu dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan tidak pernah melukainya sedikitpun. Tapi kini, dia telah melukai Sasuke, membuat Sasuke ketakutan dan menangis. Dia sama seperti mama Sasuke yang jahat itu.

"**ARG!**", teriak Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia terduduk dan menangis sekuat mungkin, dia menyesal telah mengasari Sasuke.  
"**Maafkan Naru...Naru takut Sasu pergi...hiks...hiks.. Naru takut sendirian... Naru ingin terus berteman dengan Sasu... Jangan benci Naru...hueee...**",

Mendengar Naruto menangis, Sasuke menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya.  
"Naru?",  
"**Maafkan Naru...**", bola mata seindah langit biru itu dipenuhi dengan air mata.

Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Naruto. Tangan mungil itu menyeka air mata di pipi Naruto.

"Naru teman Sasu", Sasuke tersenyum sambil menjulurkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya.

Naruto teringat awal pertemanannya dengan Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke menangis karena dipukul dan dikurung di kamar mandi yang gelap. Naruto datang dan memberinya sebuah cahaya. Memberinya kehangatan dan ketenangan. Sepasang jari kelingking yang mungil saling terikat, menandakan sebuah pertemanan yang baru terjalin.

"**Naru sayang Sasu**", Naruto langsung memeluk erat Sasuke, "**...sangat sayang Sasu**",

Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto. Kehangatan ini sama seperti kehangatan yang biasa Naruto berikan.

"Ini Naru Sasu", guman Sasuke sebelum jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Itachi menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan tidur meringkuk di balik pintu darurat. Kondisi tubuh yang lecet dan kotor.

"Kamisama, apa yang terjadi dengan anakku?",

* * *

Karin datang menjenguk Sasuke. Karena kaki Sasuke masih sakit dan tidak bisa banyak jalan, Sasuke hanya bisa duduk di ranjang.

Karin membawakan boneka beruang untuk Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menolaknya kasar.  
"Da! Sasu ada Naru!", tolak Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

"Naru? Ah! Mungkin itu nama boneka dinosaurusnya", pikir Karin sotoy.

"Sasu tidak suka Mr. Bearie?", tanya Karin sengaja berekspresi cemberut walau Sasuke tidak melihatnya.  
"Sasu ada Naru!",  
"Mr. Bearie tidur di samping Sasu untuk menjaga Sasu dan berkumpul bersama Mr. Dino",  
"Dino?", Sasuke teringat dengan boneka dinosaurusnya yang telah dihanguskan Naruto.  
"**Sasu tidak perlu Dino**", bisik Naruto sambil tersenyum mengusap pipi gempal Sasuke.

"Mr. Dino? Where are you?", Karin mengintip bagian kaki Sasuke yang tertutup selimut. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat 2 pasang kaki anak kecil di dalam sana. Untuk memastikan bahwa dia salah lihat, Karin menarik jauh selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Hanya ada sepasang kaki milik Sasuke.

"Huf~ Rabunku bertambah parah!", Karin mengusap-usap matanya di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya.

* * *

Sasuke telah tertidur. Itachi menyuruh Karin untuk tidak pulang dulu, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin diceritakannya pada Karin.

"Ne, Karin. Apa kau pernah diusik...hantu?", tanya Itachi ragu-ragu. Dia tidak ingin Karin mengejeknya penakut dan menertawakannya.  
"Tidak pernah. Selama kita tidak mengusik, mereka juga tidak akan mengusik kita",  
"Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, mengusikku dan juga Sasuke",

Itachi menceritakan insiden pintu kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba terkunci, Sasuke yang pernah tenggelam, hingga kejadian yang membuat kaki Sasuke cidera.

"Kau membuatku merinding!", Karin meninju pelan pundak Itachi, "Apa kau tidak merinding?",  
"Saat itu yang kupikirkan adalah Sasuke, tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Tapi setelah menceritakannya padamu, aku jadi merinding",

Karin menyarankan agar Itachi ke kuil untuk berdoa minta perlindungan dan juga pembersihan dari pendeta kuil.

* * *

Di kuil.

"Da! Sasu da mau ke sana! Da, papa! Da!", teriak Sasuke yang menolak untuk masuk ke kuil.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Sasu", bujuk Itachi.  
"Da! Naru da suka! Da!", Sasuke memukul wajah Itachi, membuat orang-orang di sekitar memperhatikannya.

Itachi tersenyum lembut menanggapi pemberontakan Sasuke.  
"Jika Sasu mau ke sana, nanti papa belikan permen. Mau?", tawar Itachi.  
"Whoo! Permen!", mata Sasuke langsung berbinar-binar.

Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat menyukai permen, dan Sasuke tidak mungkin menolaknya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ada sesuatu di sampingnya.  
"Naru, Sasu mau permen", bisik Sasuke pelan yang membuat kening Itachi mengerut keheranan. Sasuke sedang berbicara sendiri, dengannya atau dengan...Naru? Siapa itu Naru?

Sasuke menggeleng kuat.  
"Da!", tolak Sasuke keras.  
"Sasu tidak mau permen?",  
"Da! Papa! Da! Pulang! Pulang!", Sasuke berniat memukul wajah Itachi lagi. Dengan sigap, Itachi menangkap tangan mungil itu, lalu mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.  
"Hn. Baiklah, kita pulang",

Itachi akhirnya mengalah dan membawa pergi Sasuke dari kuil. Dari tingkah Sasuke, Itachi menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di samping Sasuke.

Naru.  
Sosok yang tidak bisa dilihatnya, tetapi Sasuke bisa.

* * *

_"Mereka meninggal karena sakit, kecelakaan ataupun dibunuh. Mereka yang belum menyadari atau tidak menerima bahwa mereka telah meninggal, akan menjelma menjadi roh gentayangan. Mereka gentayangan karena ada keinginan yang belum dituntaskan di dunia manusia. Bisa juga karena ada kerabat yang tidak rela melepas kepergian mereka, sehingga muncul keterikatan dan kemelekatan antara yang hidup dengan yang sudah mati. Jika seperti ini, mereka tidak bisa berreinkarnasi",_

Di ruang tengah, Itachi sedang membaca artikel tentang dunia mistik dari laptopnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang asyik bermain dengan Naru di kamar. Itachi mengira Sasuke sudah tidur.

"Whuoo! Naru hebat! Naru hebat!", seru Sasuke sambil berlompat-lompat di atas ranjang dan bertepuk tangan sekuat mungkin. Sasuke terpukau melihat sebuah selimut putih melayang-layang terbang mengitarinya. Naruto, sosok di dalam selimut itu tersenyum puas karena telah membahagiakan Sasuke.

Mendengar kegaduhan, Itachi segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

"Ahaha... Naru kejar!",

Itachi mendengar Sasuke menyebut 'Naru'. Dengan rasa penasaran, Itachi memutar knop pintu kamar dengan pelan dan mulai mengintip kegiatan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang tertawa sambil berlari-lari membentuk lingkaran, di belakangnya tampak sebuah selimut yang melayang-layang mengejarnya. Itu membuat Itachi terkejut sekaligus merinding.

"Naru kejar! Kejar Sasu!",

"_Apa itu Naru yang dimaksud?_", pikir Itachi.

Rasa penasaran mengalahkan semua ketakutannya. Itachi mendorong pintu dan langsung berlari memeluk Sasuke, menjauhkan diri dari sosok yang bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

Saat Itachi berbalik, selimut itu telah tergeletak di lantai. Tidak ada tanda seseorang bersembunyi di sana.

"Yang barusan itu apa, Sasu?",

Sasuke melirik ke belakang Itachi, kemudian dia menggeleng. Itachi merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Apa itu Naru?", tembak Itachi.  
"Da!",  
"Lalu Sasu bermain dengan siapa barusan?",  
"Da!",

Itachi membelai rambut Sasuke, tersenyum lembut padanya.  
"Papa juga ingin berteman dengan Naru. Sasu tidak ingin mengenalkannya pada papa?",  
"Whoo! Papa teman Naru?", Sasuke salah mengartikan ucapan Itachi.  
"Hn. Papa ingin bertemu dengan Naru",

Sasuke kembali melirik ke belakang Itachi.

"Apa Naru di belakang papa?",  
"Hn!", angguk Sasuke yang membuat Itachi mematung.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Itachi menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada seorangpun. Apa Sasuke membohonginya?

"Sasu dan papa, teman Naru!", Sasuke tersenyum memandangi Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Itachi.

Tingkah Sasuke membuat Itachi ketakutan. Segera dia menggendong Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Di ruang tengah.

Itachi membaringkan Sasuke di pangkuannya. Mereka terpaksa tidur di sofa, karena Itachi mengira kamarnya berhantu.

"Sejak kapan Sasu berteman dengan Naru?", tanya Itachi membelai rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Itachi.

"OK", Itachi mencari pertanyaan lain.  
"Siapa itu Naru? Mengapa papa tidak bisa melihatnya?",

Sasuke menunjukkan jari kelingking kanannya.  
"Naru! Teman Sasu!", ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos.  
"Teman?",  
"Hn!",  
"Sekarang, Naru dimana?",

Sasuke bangkit dari pangkuan Itachi, mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar. Pandangannya tertuju di lorong depan kamar mandi dan kamar.

Di sana tampak Naruto sedang berdiri, jari telunjuknya menempel di bibir, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk tidak banyak bicara.

"Da boleh!", Sasuke menutup mulutnya.

Itu membuat Itachi semakin yakin, bahwa Naru itu benar-benar ada tapi tidak terlihat. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihatnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak mau jujur padanya.

* * *

Sudah tengah malam, Sasuke sudah tidur, tetapi Itachi masih terjaga. Dia tidak bisa tidur, karena penasaran dengan sosok Naru bergentayangan di pikirannya.

Saat hendak menuju kamar mandi, dia dikejutkan dengan sosok bocah laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Itachi nyaris melompat melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Na, Naru?",

Sosok itu tertunduk diam.

"Kau Naru yang dimaksud Sasu?",

Masih diam.

Itachi mencoba untuk berbicara pelan dengannya. Ini pengalaman pertama baginya berbicara dengan hantu. Dia tidak boleh takut, karena menurut artikel yang dibacanya tadi bahwa rasa takut adalah makanan bagi roh gentayangan. Semakin besar rasa takut, semakin kuat keberadaan mereka.

"Ti, tdak seharusnya kau berteman dengan Sasu. Dunia kalian berbeda. Aku akan mendo...",

_BLaaaaM_  
Pintu kamar terbanting kuat.

"**Jangan rebut Sasu!**", sosok itu memamerkan bola mata merahnya yang menyeramkan, membuat Itachi teringat dengan mimpi buruknya dulu.

"Papa?", panggil Sasuke terbangun.

Itachi menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke berdiri sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Saat dia menoleh ke depan, sosok bocah menyeramkan itu telah lenyap.

Ini bukan mimpi!

* * *

Itachi terpaksa menitipkan Sasuke pada Karin, dia akan mencari tahu siapa itu Naru? Dia sudah bisa membayangkan sosok Naru.

Penyelidikan dimulai dari bertanya pada warga yang tinggal di sekitar rumah Sasuke. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui ada bocah laki-laki berambut kuning bernama Naru di area ini.

Itachi tidak berhenti mencari tahu. Dia mengunjungi rumah Jiraiya, kepala kompleks untuk bertanya tentang penghuni rumah sebelum keluarga Sasuke.

Jiraiya menjelaskan bahwa rumah tua yang tidak berpemilik itu memang sering bergonta-ganti penghuni. Mereka tidak betah tinggal, lalu pergi begitu saja. Sejak berita meninggalnya Mikoto -mama Sasuke-, desas-desus mulai menyebar, rumah itu berhantu sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekati ataupun menempatinya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus masuk ke sana", Itachi tersenyum getir memandangi rumah angker yang disegel dengan pita kuning polisi.

* * *

Itachi telah berada di dalam rumah. Beruntung ini adalah tengah hari, sehingga terik sinar matahari menerangi isi ruangan.

"Mereka tidak akan muncul di cuaca yang terik ini", asumsi Itachi yang salah. Setidaknya asumsi itu bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

_KRiiiieeeeT_  
Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Itu angin", guman Itachi yang mencoba berpikir realistis.

_KRiiiieeeeT_  
Pintu itu terbuka lebar, seolah-olah menyuruh Itachi untuk masuk.

Itachi merasa janggal dengan kamar mandi itu. Dia menemukan Sasuke di sana. Pengalaman memeluk hantu pertama kalinya juga di sana. Pernah bermimpi tentang kamar mandi itu juga, dan bertemu dengan sosok Naru.

Itachi memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi itu. Kamar mandi ini tidak begitu gelap. Ruangan kosong yang kecil, tidak ada petunjuk.

Saat Itachi hendak keluar dari sana, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah siluet perempuan yang menghalang di pintu keluar. Itachi membeku seketika, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak mundur, mulutnya juga tidak bisa berteriak, bulu kuduknya merinding.

Siluet perempuan itu menunjuk ke arah kaki Itachi. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Itachi menundukkan kepalanya, melihat lantai yang dipijaknya.

"_Ada apa dengan lantai ini?_", pikir Itachi keheranan.

Itachi menaikkan kepalanya, tetapi siluet itu telah lenyap.

"Petunjuk?",

Itachi langsung memeriksa lantai itu. Mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Suara yang dihasilkan berbeda-beda. Ada yang aneh dengan lantai itu. Ada sesuatu terkubur di bawah sana.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam lebih menggali, Itachi menemukan tulang-belulang yang dibungkus dengan kain putih yang usang.

"Apa ini Naru?",

Itachi berniat membawa tulang-belulang itu untuk diselidiki. Tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke muncul menghadangnya.

"Sasu, mengapa ke sini? Dimana Karin-neesan?",

Sasuke berlari dan langsung menendang-nendang kaki Itachi.  
"Jangan bawa Naru! Kembalikan! Kembalikan!", teriak Sasuke marah.

Ternyata dugaan Itachi benar, tulang yang dipeluknya itu adalah Naru.

"AKH!", Sasuke menggigit lengan Itachi.  
"Sasu, ini papa",

Sasuke enggan melepaskan gigitannya.

Sambil menahan sakit, Itachi membawa paksa Sasuke keluar dari rumah.

Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya, dia melompat dan menerjang tubuh Itachi hingga terjatuh. Bocah itu menggigit lehernya lagi.  
"Sasu, tenanglah. Ini papa!",  
"GRrrr", geram Sasuke, bocah itu marah, sangat marah.

Melihat penganiayaan itu, orang-orang sekitar datang membantu.  
"Kembalikan! Naru Sasu! Kembalikan!", teriak Sasuke.

Itachi menghubungi temannya untuk meminta bantuan.

* * *

Berdasarkan hasil forensik, tulang-belulang itu adalah milik seorang bocah laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Naruto adalah korban penculikan anak yang terjadi 20 tahun silam.

Pihak kepolisian tidak menindak-lanjuti kasus ini, karena kasus ini telah dinyatakan kadaluarsa. Dan pihak keluarga Namikaze, telah mengikhlaskan kepergian Naruto. Mereka tidak ingin mengingat kejadian pahit itu.

* * *

Sejak Naruto dimakamkan, tidak ada kejadian aneh di apartment Itachi, Sasuke juga tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi. Meskipun begitu, bocah itu tidak akan pernah melupakan teman pertamanya itu.

"Jangan bawa Naru...hiks...hiks.. Kembalikan Naru Sasu", isak Sasuke yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Mata Sasuke telah memerah dan membengkak.

Itachi memeluk Sasuke, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, karena Sasuke terus menangis dan tidak mau makan. Anak itu mulai sakit-sakitan.

"Naru akan bahagia di sana", Itachi mengecup dahi Sasuke.  
"Sasu mau Naru! Kembalikan Naru!", Sasuke memberontak lagi, dia mendorong Itachi lalu berlari dan duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Naru dimana? Hiks..hiks..",

* * *

Karin datang menjenguk Sasuke, setelah mendengar Itachi stress karena Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Itachi takut, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Taraaah! Neetan datang bawa permen yang baaanyak untuk Sasu-chan!", Karin memamerkan sebungkus plastik berisi permen warna warni berbagai bentuk.

Sasuke diam menatap ke luar jendela, dia tidak tertarik dengan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Sasu ci...", lirih Sasuke pelan.  
"Ci?", Karin memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Ci...",  
"Benci?",  
"Jahat...",  
"Jahat? Siapa yang jahat? Nanti neetan jewer!",  
"Ci...", ulangnya lagi.  
"Sasu-chan tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kita semua sayang Sasu-chan kok", Karin mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke yang tidak segempal dulu.  
"Da...", setetes air mata turun dari sudut mata Sasuke. Dia merasa bahwa perkataan Karin adalah kebohongan, tidak ada yang menyayanginya, tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya. Dia hanya ingin Naru, bukan yang lain.

* * *

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", lirih Itachi.

Itachi tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sasuke. Kondisi Sasuke semakin melemah, muntah saat makan, dia tidak menangis lagi, melainkan diam dan melamun. Itachi rindu dengan suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya 'papa', rindu dengan tawa canda Sasuke.

"Maafkan papa", Itachi jadi menyesal telah memisahkan Sasuke dari Naruto.

* * *

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah menyelinap masuk ke kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat. Dengan cueknya bocah itu mengambil permen yang terletak di meja dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"Permenmu banyak sekali. Kau harus membagiku juga!",

Sasuke menatap lemah pada bocah itu, dia terlalu lemah untuk berbicara.

Bocah itu menyodorkan sebatang lollipop untuk Sasuke.  
"Namaku Gaara! Ayo kita berteman!",

Bocah bernama Gaara itu meraih jari kelingking Sasuke dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Sekarang, aku temanmu! Kau tidak sendirian lagi", meskipun Gaara berwajah sangar, tetapi dia bisa tersenyum bersahabat di hadapan Sasuke.

Kejadian ini, sama seperti kejadian pertemanan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum kembali mengingatnya.

* * *

Kehadiran Gaara, membuat kondisi Sasuke kian membaik. Itachi sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada teman-temannya, terutama pada Konan, selaku mama Gaara.

Hanya saja, Sasuke masih tidak mau berbicara dengan Itachi.

"Tenang. Semuanya butuh proses", hibur Karin, yang terus memberi dorongan pada Itachi.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.  
Sasuke sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Sasu harus makan yang banyak, biar gemuk! Jika Sasu gemuk, papa semakin gemas memelukmu!", Itachi memberi jatah telur mata sapinya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap telur mata sapi pemberian Itachi.  
"A..",  
"Ya?",  
"Arigatou, papa", ucap Sasuke menunduk.

Itachi tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya Sasuke mau berbicara dengannya.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

"Lho? Sasu mau kemana?", tanya Itachi melihat Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi dan menggendong tas ransel di punggungnya.  
"Piknik!",  
"Bersama Gaara?",  
"Piknik!", ulang Sasuke.  
"Boleh papa ikut?",  
"Da!", tolak Sasuke.

Itachi memasang wajah cemberut, itu membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil dan langsung melompat memeluk pinggangnya.

"Papa da boleh ikut! Sasu pergi sendiri!",  
"Hn! Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ya, papa akan menyiapkan bento untuk Sasu dan juga Gaara",

Itachi melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, segera dia melenggang ke dapur untuk membuat bento.

"Ops!", Itachi nyaris terjatuh saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Sasu sayang papa!",  
"Hn! Papa juga sayang Sasu!", Itachi mencium pipi gempal Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalas mencium pipi Itachi.

Itachi merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dia adalah orang tua yang paling bahagia sedunia.

* * *

"Sasu, bentonya sudah siap! Jangan lupa untuk membagikannya pada Gaara, ya! Makan yang banyak, biar kalian cepat be...", ucapan Itachi terputus saat melihat pintu apartmentnya terbuka kecil. Dia juga tidak menemukan Sasuke di ruang tengah.

"Sasu?", panggil Itachi setengah berteriak.

Tidak ada sahutan, Itachi mencarinya di kamar mandi dan kamar. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke. Hanya ada selembar kertas bergambar di atas ranjang.

Sebuah gambar 2 bocah berambut kuning dan hitam yang saling berpegangan tangan, sebuah garis melengkung ke atas-seperti sedang tersenyum- menghiasi wajah mereka, dengan latar berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar.

"_Naru Sasu piknik_", sebuah kalimat tertera di sana, yang ditulis sendiri oleh Sasuke.

Gambar itu membuat lutut Itachi lemas dan terjatuh.  
"Tidak!", teriak Itachi histeris hingga menangis.

* * *

3 jam kemudian, Sasuke ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa di makam Naruto. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak tersenyum, seperti sedang bermimpi indah.

Penyebab kematiannya adalah hipotermia.

* * *

Ada baiknya yang telah pergi, harus diterima dan diikhlaskan, sehingga tidak menimbulkan keterikatan.

Meskipun Naruto telah pergi dengan tenang, tetapi Sasuke masih tidak bisa melepas kepergiannya. Sasuke ingin selamanya bersama Naruto, karena Naruto adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi Sasuke. Lebih berharga dari sang papa atau siapapun.

* * *

The End

* * *

Akhirnya aku memutuskan sad ending! Iyeey!

Terimakasih semua yg telah membaca ff ini, semoga terhibur :D


End file.
